Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to forming composite material parts.
Description of the Related Art
Shape memory polymer (SMP) is a polymeric material that is able to exist in at least two stable states: a first state, known as the relaxed or recovered state, which is the default state for the material, and a second state, known as the deformed state, in which the material has been shaped into a desired form often by heating the material to a temperature beyond its glass transition temperature while the material is adapted to a mold after which the material is cooled. SMP has been used as a tool to form composite material parts. However, in some situations, the final parts may have certain deficiencies, due in part to the fact that the SMP may not be completely rigid during curing of the composite material. For example, the parts may experience resin pooling in certain areas. In some instances, the surface smoothness of the parts may not meet design requirements. In other instances, parts that have a curvature between two planar surfaces may not meet design requirements. In still other instances, parts with a wall that is formed between two SMP tools may not be completely planar.